


Let's Go On A Stakeout

by Kakasakufangirl



Series: Adoption: A Series of Collections [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Shock & Awe, Sneaking Around, Spying on Lestrade, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greg hasn't been coming home on a regular basis, his wife contacts Sherlock Holmes to see what he's up to.</p><p>When John is busy at the hospital, he decides to to go alone. Little does he know he has a stowaway following him.</p><p>Can these two find out where Greg has been going on late nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go On A Stakeout

Sherlock stared through his binoculars as he laid flatly on a warm sandy beach. Currently he was out in the country by his families old Summer Home watching as the cars went by, bored out of his mind. He waited for a certain DI to pop his head out of one of those stupid coffee shops so he could figure out where has been going for the last couple of weeks.

A long groan pulled him out of his thoughts as he turned his head to look at the girl sitting next to him. She had convinced him to tag along and she was currently getting on his nerves.

Why did she have to follow him around? Why did he even let her tag along? Those were questions he didn't have the answers to and right now he was more focused on finding Lestrade than her.

To bad John couldn't be here. He would've if it were dire like the DI missing during the day but he always showed up for work the next day. It wasn't as if anything different had happened but his wife was concerned.

He remembered how he got here in the first place. He received a call from Lestrade's wife saying he had gone missing. Of course when he heard that he panicked and thought he missed one of Moriarty's men.

When he got there though, that was a completely different story...

_Sherlock ran inside the house that belonged to a very close officer. He felt as if his heart would burst if he failed yet another person. As he walked into the kitchen there was the man's wife who sat at the table staring at nothing. She didn't even notice the young detective as he walked in. She had other things on her mind._

 _"What happened?" Sherlock demanded. He set his eyes on the woman with a glare. She just turned her head slowly towards him, not uttering a single word._

 _

The deafening silence begun to aggravate him. For a while she said nothing, just staring at him with a blank look. Finally she said something. "He hasn't come home," as she said that she stood up and walked towards the couch.

"At least not to me anyway. Do you think he might be spending the night over one of his friends houses?"

If he were he would have brought himself some clothes and by the lack of use for the dress, which was filled with clothes, he'd say the opposite. He shook his head which made her eyes fill up with tears.

"Do you think his cheating?" Before he could answer that question the door burst wide open. "Lestrade!" Sherlock growled. He hated that voice.

He hated who the voice belonged to even worst. "Astride..." Was all he said as he turned to the twelve year old in front of him.

"Where is he?" She said directing the question at the woman. Lestrade's wife just sighed in annoyance. The two were obviously not of good terms by the way they glared at each other.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" She shouted.

Clearly not getting any information from her, Astride turned towards Sherlock, annoyance written all over her face. "Where's Lestrade?"

"I have no idea myself. He wasn't kidnapped if that's what you were thinking." They continued talking as if the older woman wasn't in the room. "He had to have gone willingly if he was being threatened."

The girl nodded. "Are you gonna answer me? What are you even doing here? Can you guys hear me?" She was ignored by the two.

"Do you have any idea of where he could've gone?" Astride asked. She was truly worried about Greg. Sherlock shook his head.

"Hello! I'm sitting right here, it's my husband we're trying to find." The older woman stared disbelievingly at the younger two.

One was a psychopath that she was used to his ignorance and self absorbent personality. The other was only twelve and she was giving her crap. She would not be ignored by the two.

Sherlock looked around the room to see if he missed anything. Nothing looked out of place. So either Lestrade is cheating on his wife or he is spending more time at the Yard which is highly unlikely since he always seems so agitated when he spends overtime there. Sherlock sighed.

"He might be with someone else." Came the blunt reply of the young detective. Lestrade's wife gasped. "Do you really think so?" Her hand flew to her chest.

"No that can't be right. Lestrade wouldn't do that." Astride said. It wasn't like Lestrade to go and cheat on someone. His wife, most definitely would cheat, but not him. He was a good guy unlike most people she knew. She glared up at Sherlock.

"I'm going to check on Lestrade's Work schedule at the yard." Sherlock turned and walked towards the door. Astride jogged to catch up. "What about me, what should I do?"

"Nothing." He commanded. His voice rumbled. The younger girl grabbed his arm and forced him to look at him.

"No fucking way! I'm coming with you." Her expression was serious.

"No your not." His voice boomed with authority making Astride shrink back to size. She felt like a kid again being scolded, even though she was a kid. She mentality sighed. Lestrade never treated her like that. Well he treated her like a kid of course but not like she would just get in his way.

"You stay here with her," he said nodded towards Lestrade's wife. She rolled her eyes. "Keep her out of trouble, okay."

"Don't I get a say in this." They both turn to the woman as if she had said something offensive and shouted, "No!"

Sherlock decided that it was time to leave. He wasn't about to get anymore information from either of them and didn't have time to argue with the girl. __

 _oOoOoOoOo_

 _

After he left Lestrade's house, Sherlock headed down towards the yard. He 'looked up' the man's scheduled and found nothing to be out of place. Assuming that Lestrade was cheating he wouldn't find anything here. This was just another dead end.

"Sherlock Holmes. What are you doing in my office?" Came the voice of a very suspicious DI. The young detective winced, he wasn't use to getting caught in the middle of an investigation.

He turned towards the man with nothing to say. "Uhh..." Suddenly, for the second time today, Astride busted in. "You found it!" She exclaimed making both of them look at her with confusion.

As she said that she jumped over towards Sherlock and snatched the paper from him, sticking out her tongue in the process.

"What are you doing?" Lestrade asked hoping that for once they weren't in trouble.

"We're playing detective!" She said. "Around this town, I've placed five items that Sherlock has to find or he's not a amazing detective anymore."

Greg just raised a eyebrow at the younger man. "Really? What made you come to this cooperation?"

Once again Astride spoke. "John thought it would be good if Sherlock worked on his reasoning skills with kids, so I'm helping him out." She smiled at Lestrade who seem to buy it.

"Okay so what does this have to do with my schedule." He plucked the paper from her hands. Astride frowned. 

"Your schedule has a hiding code on it for him to decode. I've used the same numbers in your schedule to make my code from."

"So you broke into my office?" He said handing her back to paper. He was clearly going to let her go through with this.

"Well, you weren't here and he needed to solve the code so I had him sneak in. Plus it was really fun watching him do it, especially when you came back."

"Okay...but you stay out of trouble and no more breaking into places. Sneaking in is still breaking in." He stated sternly. She just rolled her eyes but he knew she would listen.

"And you, keep yourself and her out of trouble. I don't need anymore complaints about Sherlock Holmes breaking into their house." He said that as he walked past them. They both sighed in relief.

"Oh and one more thing, Sherlock." They were busted. "Are you gonna put this into one of your blogs?"

The young detective just scoffed as they walked away. He walked outside of the building and waved for a cab. Astride stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for a cab, although I thought that was fairly obvious." He said doubting her intelligence once again.

"No. I meant what are we going to do about Lestrade." She said with all seriousness in her voice.

"I'm going on a stake out. Your going home to do your homework." He waved for a cab again.

"It's the summer time, I don't have any homework." As she said that a cab pulled up beside them. Sherlock opened the door and got in.

"Well go home then. I don't need you here." She frowned. "If it wasn't for me you'd still be in that office with stupidity slapped to your face saying 'Umm...Ummm...Ummm'." She shouted furiously.

"I already told Lestrade that we'd be together for the rest of the day! If he sees you without me then he'll know something's up."

"I'll just tell him I solved your stupid code and won the game."

"How do you know what five items are." She shouted. "I'll lie and make something up." He was getting furious with her. She could be so annoyingly persistent at times and today wasn't a good day for him.

"He'll know that I didn't choose those and he will realised that you lied, Sherlock! "

"I didn't lie, you lied."

The girl sighed. "Please. I need to know if he's cheating or not." He gave her an expression that said 'Why?'. She ran her hand down her face.

When he didn't say anything she scoffed. "Fine! If you don't let me go then I'll march myself back there and tell Lestrade that you hit me."

"He wouldn't believe you."

" I'm a child. In quarter of law, he'd be endangering my life if he didn't." She stated. "You have a temper Sherlock, you can do anything if you loose it."

Anger filled up his chest. "You wouldn't dare." She looked him straight in the eye and frowned. "Try me."

oOoOoOoOo 

And that's pretty much how he ended up with the little shit. After their little argument, they followed the DI to a coffee shop way out in the country.

"Stay right here." he told the cabbie. "You, stay in the car." He said turning to the girl. Astride just rolled her eyes and got out of the cab.

He looked towards the cabbie for confirmation. He just nodded. "Hey cute kid." The guy shouted out towards him.

"She's not my...oh forget it!" As he said that he grabbed her hand and they walked across the street to the tiny little beach that gave them perfect cover to hide.

They stayed there for 45 minutes waiting for the man to come out. Astride poked her head up and looked around. She squinted at the shop and saw something she didn't expect to see. "Hey Sherlock, is that your brother?"

As she said that Sherlock turned his head to stare at the black car that pulled up behind their cab. Out walked the elder Holmes. Sherlock was expecting him to be wearing his stupid suit like always. Instead he was wearing his causal clothes.

The two watched as he excited the car and waled into the same building Lestrade did. The two looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh my God." Astride said. Her eyes went wide. "Mycroft is trying to kill Lestrade. Come on Sherlock, we have to save him!" She tried to run but he yanked her back down.

"Just wait a minute. I don't think that's the case. Maybe he just trying to gain information about me from him. The git." The younger brother narrowed his eyes at his brother as his and the DI's form walked out of the shop and walked into the black car.

"Son of a bitch! He was." Sherlock turned towards her as she gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"You don't know my brother, besides it's better than your conclusion of him trying to kill Lestrade." he said defensively.

The black car started to move. "Come on!" He said taking her hand again and leading her back to the cab. The younger brother shoved her in the car and told the cabbie to follow his brother's car.

They got stuck behind a light as the car continued down the road. It was clear of where the car was going. They were going to his family's old Summer Home.

They got there 15 minutes late. Once again he told the cabbie to wait for them. As they approached the house they could hear Lestrade screaming inside.

Astride turned towards him. "Not such a stupid idea now huh." Sherlock quickly found the spare key and plunged it into the knob.

All Sherlock could think about was: 'Why would his brother torture Lestrade? Why would Lestrade continue to come back here if he was getting tortured? What if he didn't know and this was a trick his brother used to get on Lestrade's good side until he brought him home and hurt him?'

'If his brother wanted information about how he was doing that bad he would've given it to him himself, instead of him hurting people he cared about. What if John has suffered the same fate and was too ashamed to tell him about it?'

Astride took on a more vulgar view. 'If he's hurt, I'm gonna kill me a Holmes.' Sherlock finally managed to open the door and they both rushed in.

They followed the sound of Lestrade screaming to one of the rooms. The two looked at each other and nodded. Sherlock hesitated to open the door before a screech from the DI made him open the door.

The two were not prepared for what they were about to see. Greg laid underneath the older Holmes moaning his name in pleasure. Mycroft just grunted as he placed bruising kisses along his neck. Greg slowly slowly opened his eyes to see them both standing there in shock.

Realisation of what they were doing didn't dawn on Astride until Sherlock said, "Fuck." Her eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. "Oh my God." She finally said.

"Get out!" Greg shouted mostly embarrassed. The two had no problem abiding. "Jesus Christ you guys! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

Mycroft sighed as he rolled off of his lover to find his clothes. It was another thing his brother has official ruined for him. " Thanks Sherlock."

Outside the door the two were having panic attacks. "Did we just...were they just...." Astride couldn't finish her sentence but Sherlock did it for her.

"Fucking hell..." He trailed off clearly in shock. It's gonna take a lot of counseling to get that image from his mind.

oOoOoOoOo 

"You couldn't just leave it alone could you Sherlock." Lestrade paced in the living room of the Holmes brother's family Summer Home. He turned towards Astride who seemed to have claimed down. "And you, why were you out following him. I thought you two were on a scavenger hunt."

" We were. We were trying to find you. At least where you've been going for the past couple of days." Sherlock stated grimly. The voson of his brother screwing Lestrade was still evident in his mind.

"Well you found out more than you bargained for." He wasn't angry at them just upset that they lied to him. "What where you thinking?"

" We were trying to see if you were safe or not but clearly you were out screwing Mycroft." Mycroft, who sat in the kitchen, said nothing to add to the comment.

"I thought you were supposed to be the fateful one." Mycroft did snort on that part. Dirty images popped into his mind.

"I am the fateful one, well I was but she cheated on me first." He crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you sixteen years old?" Astride shouted angrily. Part of her wanted to be mad at him for what he did. The other part was mad because he didn't tell her.

"What are you five? You don't follow people around Astride, that's stalking." He said with the voice he uses to scold her. "I thought I could trust you."

"Funny, I should be saying the same thing." Her voice took on a sad tone. "Why didn't you trust me?"

"It's a grown up thing you wouldn't know anything about."

"Your no better than me. You lie to me, God forbid I do the same. Why should I be truthful to you when your lying me?"

"Don't try to make this about me lying. I never lied to you. I never told you I'd be fateful to my wife. I never told you that I was seeing someone or that I wasn't." The DI sighed. "This isn't something you go around telling people."

The girl just turned her head. "I just didn't think you could handle it." His voice was soft as he tried to approach her.

"You never think I can handle anything!" She shoved him away.

"Astride... "

" No! You didn't think I could handle my Dad giving me up! Knowing that my parents didn't want me, living alone, so far so great huh!"

"Your just a kid."

She stared at him. "Never stopped me before, why should it now." Tears swelled up into her eyes. "Your just a kid, Astride." Greg repeated.

"You want me to be truthful then stop lying to me, stop hiding me from being hurt. If ypu don't then I'll never know how to handle it." She was tired of arguing with him. "Okay."

He didn't say anything to her. "I need you to promise me, Lestrade." He just looked anywhere but her."Promise me that you won't lie to me, no more hiding."

Finally he turned back towards her. "I promise." She knew him well enough that he was still hiding something. Hurt filled her chest but she ignored it. "Okay..." With that she walked over to him and hugged him.

oOoOoOoOo 

Sherlock left the three to handle their little domesticity alone while he went home. Back to 221B Baker Street where everything wasn't crazy. John would be getting home soon. That gave him a little time to separate his thoughts.

The image of his brother on top of the most inept inspector just creped him out. He remembered what Greg said earlier. _"One more thing, Sherlock. Are you going to put this o in to one of your blogs?"_

 _ _The answer to his question is Yes, yes he is.__

 _ _

Sherlock looks towards the beautiful readers of this story. "What? Don't look at me like that. He asked for it." Everyone knows Sherlock can't keep a secret.

__

_

_

**Author's Note:**

> Mahahahaha Mahahahaha
> 
> *Cough* *Cough*
> 
> Oh my God, I am evil.
> 
> And I'm liking it!


End file.
